NGW New Years Bash
New Years Bash is NGW's January Click-Per-View. Its trademark is the 30-Man & 30-Woman Ultimate Elimination which is NGW's version of the Royal Rumble. The winners of these matches will go on to SuperBrawl to compete for the Womens Championship & the World Heavyweight Championship. =New Year's Bash 2005= This event aired from the Target Center on January 29. It featured 7 matches, 2 of them was to crown the first Rumble Roses champion and Womens Tag Team champions. This event lasted Approx. 2 hours, 50 minutes. Results :*'Aerith Gainsborough def. Usagi Tsukino, Makoto Kino, & Rinoa Hartilly via Pinfall in a Fatal 4-Way Hardcore Match to become the first-ever Rumble Roses Champion' ::*Aerith & Rinoa attacked Usagi & Makoto after the match. :*'The Grove Street Gang (Carl Johnson & Sweet Sean Johnson) def. Carl Brutananadilewski & Jet Li via Pinfall to retain the NGW Tag Team Championships' :---- :*'Terry Tate def. Sephiroth, Cloud Strife, & Dale Earnhardt, Jr. via Pinfall retain the NGW Hardcore Championship' ::*'Alucard' & Bitores Mendez attacked Cloud & Sephiroth during the match. ::*This is Dale Earnhardt, Jr's only NGW CPV appearance. :*'Lara Croft & Foxxy Love def. The Hollywood Divas (Lindsey Lohan & Britney Spears) in a TLC Match to be the first Women's Tag Team Champions' :---- :*'Claude Houser def. Tommy Vercetti & Carl Johnson via Pinfall in a Hell in a Cell Match' :---- :*'Ami Mizuno def. Tifa Lockhart & Aeris Gainsborough in a Tables match to win the NGW Women's championship & The Rumble Roses Championship' ::*This was a set-up invitational for the Womens Title, made by Fredrick, who stated that if Tifa were to appear at the event, when she didn't have a scheduled match, that the Invitational will be set up. ::*It was Ami's idea to include the Rumble Roses Title as well. ::*Ami appeared in her now familiar black wrestling tights. ::*Aeris set the record for the Shortest Title Reign in a CPV that isn't the Hardcore Title (1 Hour, 36 Minutes, 55 Sec) :*'Jet Li wins the 20-Man Royal Rumble to become the #1 Contender for the NGW Championship (World Heavyweight Championship)' :---- :*'"The Alpha Male" Monty Brown def. Duke Nukem via Pinfall to win the NGW Championship' ::*'Monty Brown' is the first "real" wrestler to win an NGW title. Royal Rumble Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts :*This is the last CPV for the NGW Championship before making the change to the World Heavyweight Championship, one week later. :*This is only event that had a 20-Person Royal Rumble. :*This is the only time that a woman, Morgan Webb, competed in an all-male Royal Rumble. :*This is the event where Ami Mizuno began her "Double Title Reign" for six months. :*Two championships are introduced and crowned at this event (Rumble Roses Championship & Women's Tag Team Championship). :*Official Theme Song: :"Thoughtless" :performed by Evanescence :from the album Anywhere But Home =New Year's Bash 2006= This event aired on February 25 from the FedEx Forum. It featured 5 matches plus 2 pre-show matches (commentated by NGW Commissioner Theo Clardy) to crown the first Internet Vixens Champion & International Champion. This event lasted Approx. 2 Hours, 41 Seconds. Results Countdown Showdown Pre-Show :*'Aeris Gainsborough def. Dixie Clemets, Tifa Lockhart, & Morgan Webb via Pinfall to be the first Internet Vixens Champion' ::These four were the remaining superstars that were part of the 10-Woman Battle Royale, including the eliminated (In Order): Claire Redfield, Stripperella, Kelly Osbourne, Paris Hilton, Rei Hino, and X-Tina Aguilera. ::*'Lindsey Lohan' challenged Aeris for her newly won title. She attacked her after the challenge was turned down. ::*'Aeris (Aerith)' is the only NGW wrestler to win 2 newly created NGW titles in the same NGW event. ::*Aeris changed her first name to Aerith on the March 4th WarZone episode. Also, her attire changed to the recent Pink tights and collar-held sleeveless top with Black stripes in various places. :*'Brock Samson def. Squall Leonheart & Tidus via Pinfall to be the first NGW International Champion' New Year's Bash 2006 :*'Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon & Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter def. The Simpson Sisters and Lara Croft & Foxxy Love in a Ladder Match to retain the Women's Tag Team Championship' :---- :*'Jill Valentine def. Theo Clardy in a Steel Cage Match' ::*A mystery man in an Orange Outfit(later revealed to be Maven) attacked Theo allowing Jill to get the win. :*'Ashlee Simpson wins the 30-Woman Ultimate Elimination Match to become the #1 Contender for the Women's Championship' ::*Ashlee & Hillary Duff double-teamed Amanda allowing them to eliminate her. :::*'CCW's Amanda' sets 2'' 'Women's Ultimate Elimination Records: ::::*''Longest Time'' ('''22 minutes, 4 seconds) ::::*''Most Eliminations'' (12 1/2). :*'Duke Nukem def. Prince of Persia to win the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*'Mr. Dream' attacked Prince allowing Duke to get the win. :*'Tommy Vercetti wins the 30-Man Ultimate Elimination Match to become the #1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*'The Rock' set the Men's Ultimate Elimination Record: :::*''Longest Time'' (28 minutes, 3 seconds) ::*'Duke Nukem' appeared after the match to mock Tommy's victory. ::*'John Shaft' & Muhammad Hassan debuted in this match. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts :*This is the last NGW CPV appearance of the following wrestlers: Videl Satan, Android 18, Shion Uzuki, Claire Redfield ', ' Jamie, Tidus, Monty Brown, & Coop. :*This event marked the debut of NGW ring announcer Diana Buffer. :*'Morgan Webb' is the second NGW wrestler to compete in 3 matches in the same event. :*Two more titles debuted (International Championship & the Internet Vixen's Championship). :*This is the only NGW CPV to have 3 Battle Royale matches--two of those are the now-famous Ultimate Elimination Matches. :*This is the first year that 30 wrestlers compete in one match. :*This is also the first year that a total of 60 wrestlers competed in two Royal Rumbles--known as the Ultimate Elimination--where they participate by gender. :*This is the first NGW CPV where the wrestlers of another CAW fed, CCW, were involved. :*This was the first NGW event to use WWE Day of Reckoning 2 & WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006. :*Official Theme Song: :"24" :performed by Jem :from the album Finally Woken =New Year's Bash 2007= This event aired from Madison Square Garden on January 27. It featured 8 matches, 2 of them were Mens division matches. This event lasted Approx. 3 hours, 29 minutes. Results :*'Rachael Ray def. Martha Stewart via Pinfall' :---- :*'Mistress Rikku def. Yuna via Pinfall' ::*Rikku & the special guest enforcer Paine double-teamed Yuna. :*'Morgan Webb def. Rinoa Hartilly to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' :---- :*'Lara Croft def Aerith Gainsborough via Pinfall to win the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*'Lindsey Lohan' distracted Aerith allowing Lara to go for the Tomb Raider Drop. :*'Ami Mizuno def. Tifa Lockhart in th first ever Hellhouse Match' ::*'Duke Nukem' Nukular Bombed Tifa thru the cell roof. ::*The winner of this match will be entered into the Women's Ultimate Elimination as Entrant #29. :*'Mistress Rikku wins the 30-Women Ultimate Elimination Match to become the Undisputed Women's Champion' ::*The Women's Championship was stripped from Britney Spears at Fall Brawl: WarGames due to The O.C.'s loss. Fredrick made a decision to utilize the Women's Ultimate Elimination Match as a way to crown a new champion. ::*'Lita' debuted in this match. :*'James Bond wins the 30-Men Ultimate Elimination Match to become the #1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*'Brock Samson' sets the Men's Ultimate Elimination Record: :::*''Most Eliminations'' (6') :*'Sephiroth def. Kurt Angle via Pinfall to win the World Heavyweight Championship ::*At one point in the match, Sephiroth hypnotized the referee into hitting Kurt with crutches. ::*'Fredrick James Francis' left his table to help Kurt Angle but attacked him instead. He then announced the birth of his faction, The Corporate Ministry. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts :*This is the last NGW CPV appearance of the following wrestlers: Martha Stewart, Paris Hilton, Barrett Wallace, & Paine :*'Ami Mizuno' & Duke Nukem are the only two who entered their Ultimate Elimination Matches for the first time, since their debut in 2004. :*This is the first time that both Ultimate Elimination winners entered at number 28. :*'Makoto Kino' has started both Women's Ultimate Elimination Matches. :*'Rikku' is the only NGW wrestler to have won her scheduled match & the Ultimate Elimination. :*This is the first time a Ultimate Elimination Match was decided for a vacated title. :*''No Current Title Holder'' has ever won an Ultimate Elimination. :*'Women's' Ultimate Elimination Winners are 0-2 at SuperBrawl. Men's Winners are 2-1. :*The offical theme for this event, "Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin, was used as the second theme for the weekly show, WarZone.